gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Glee: The Next Generation, The Music: Duets
Glee: The Next Generation, The Music: Duets is a compilation album of duets from the first two seasons of Glee: The Next Generation. It was released on May 19th, 2012. Tracklist: #Two of Hearts (from Two of Hearts) (performed by Max Thieriot, Nicholas Hoult, Kaley Cuoco, and Josh Hutcherson) #Accidentally In Love (from Don't Turn Around) (performed by Landon Liboiron and Emmy Rossum) #Don't Turn Around (from Don't Turn Around) (performed by Kaley Cuoco and Emilie De Ravin) #I Will Always Love You (from Battle For Sectionals) (performed by Max Thieriot and Nina Dobrev) #Whatcha Say (from Love Conquers All) (performed by Emmy Rossum and Nicholas Hoult) #Beat It (from Heal the World) (performed by Leighton Meester and Scott Clifton) #Scream (from Heal the World) (performed Max Thieriot and Emilie De Ravin) #Honey (from Regionals) (performed by Nina Dobrev and Avan Jogia) #E.T. (from LDN) (performed by Kat Dennings and Matt Bennett) #New Classic (from High School Never Ends) (performed by Max Thieriot and Nicholas Hoult) #Misery Business (from High School Never Ends) (performed by Kaley Cuoco and Leighton Meester) #Come To My Window (from Duets Deux) (performed by Ellen Page and Naya Rivera) #I Hate Everything About You/Hate (I Really Don't Like You) (from Mash It Up!) (performed by Ellen Page and Kaley Cuoco) #Room For Happiness (Fire Mix) (from Rhythm Nation) (performed by Ellen Page and Kate Mara) #Turn Up The Music (from New Year's Eve) (performed by Landon Liboiron and Walter Perez) #Beautiful Dangerous (from Beautiful Dangerous) (performed by Max Thieriot and Ellen Page) #Iridescent (from New Divide) (performed by Max Thieriot and Nicholas Hoult) #Dance Like There's No Tomorrow (from A Night To Remember) (performed by Emma Stone and Nicholas Hoult) 'Deluxe Edition Bonus Tracks:' #Just A Kiss (from Pretty In Pink) (performed by Nina Dobrev and Matt Lanter) #Pretty Vegas (from Vegas) (performed by Max Thieriot and Landon Liboiron) #Cruel Summer (from Summer Love) (performed by Emilie De Ravin and Josh Hutcherson) #Vanity (from Duets Deux) (performed by Leighton Meester and Vanessa Lengies) #Tiny Dancer (from Hollywood) ''(performed by Max Thieriot and Ellen Page) '' Credits *Max Thieriot as Jaxon Pierce (featured in 8 songs) *Nicholas Hoult as James Holland (featured in 5 songs) *Ellen Page as Lana Addison (featured in 5 songs) *Kaley Cuoco as Bella James (featured in 4 songs) *Landon Liboiron as Evan Marx (featured in 3 songs) *Nina Dobrev as Honey Berry (featured in 3 songs) *Josh Hutcherson as Miles Larson (featured in 2 songs) *Emmy Rossum as Breezy Hollister (featured in 2 songs) *Emilie De Ravin as Hallie Grace (featured in 2 songs) *Leighton Meester as India Wilson (featured in 2 songs) *Avan Jogia as Kevin Rhodes (featured in 1 song) *Matt Lanter as Declan Pierce (featured in 1 song) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (featured in 1 song) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (featured in 1 song) *Emma Stone as Rose Mitchell (featured in 1 song) *Walter Perez as Lucas Aguirre (featured in 1 song) *Matt Bennett as Dillon Cregger (featured in 1 song) *Kate Mara as Natasha Leonard (featured in 1 song) *Scott Clifton as John Weiner (featured in 1 song) *Kat Dennings as Nicole Martin (featured in 1 song) Category:Glee: The Next Generation Albums Category:Duets Category:Season One Songs Category:Season Two Songs